


Dragon Rangers

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Curses, Exhibitionism, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parody, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Skin Tight Body Suits, Swingers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dragon RangersNatsu Gajeel Laxus Cobra Sting and Rogue are the latest dragon rangers. They are called together to battle evil and protect the city from evil wizards. The problem is this batch of dragon rangers are all perverts. Often fucking their enemies into submission than fighting them. Body Suit Swingers Kinks Tentacles Toys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Rangers

Natsu Gajeel Laxus Cobra Sting and Rogue are the latest dragon rangers. They are called together to battle evil and protect the city from evil wizards. The problem is this batch of dragon rangers are all perverts. Often fucking their enemies into submission than fighting them. Body Suit Swingers Kinks Tentacles Toys

Chapter 1

In ancient times the great dragons battled against the forces of evil. The dark forces teamed up to try and destroy the great dragons, their plan failed to destroy them, but they did weaken them so the great dragons infused their power to create the Dragon Force! The Dragon Force could be harnessed by humans to become Dragon Rangers.

The Dragon Rangers battled the forces of evil, the pure-hearted warriors used Dragon Force to seal those the great evils away one by one. They had to stay on guard never knowing when the seals would break, or the foolish would awaken the dark ones again.

Across the centuries there were many kinds of Dragon Rangers, from the noble to the just, from the kind to the serious, from the cool to the nerdy, from the chaste to well...the perverted...

-x-

Deep in space two astronauts were exploring the surface of the moon. There had been some strange disturbances, scans have been disrupted and probes have mysteriously shut down. So the idea was to send two astronauts to investigate. The moon had always been a strange and mysterious place, there was an atmosphere despite no plant life, it would have been colonized if not for the strange readings before. They had increased drastically.

“Recording devices are going funny.”

“We’ll leave the devices behind, we’ll do a sweep.”

“What are the higher-ups hoping to find?”

“Not sure, but the probes have mysteriously failed. We need to find the source, I’ve heard one of the bigger goals is moon colonization but until the source of the influxes is figured out it's not safe,” they looked around and they found a string of fallen probes. “Let’s move!”

At the end of the trail appeared to be a strange container. There were strange runes on it and jewels. “What on earth is this?”

“Whoa major payday!” one of the astronauts went towards it.

“Wait we should report this, let’s head back.”

“Hold on, let's bring back a souvenir.” he went for the big ruby in the center.

“Hold it!” too late, as soon as he touched the gem in the center the others lit up. It was a chain reaction, energy began to surge and the seal on the container broke. The astronaut was thrown back. The energy ripped their outer suits apart, leaving them in their long underwear.

A powerful darkness began to pour out, and the moon shook from the force of it. The men cried out in terror, even the earth shook from the force. It subsided after a few minutes. A figure clad in black robes rose out of the container, he had long dark hair, some of it was pulled back into a ponytail. “Ahh after so many years I’m free!” he rose out of the container and stretched. “I smell the stench of humans.” he looked and the two men screamed. “Such cowards!”

The two ran. “Quickly get to the ship.” the two scrambled and ran but it mattered not as the mystery man suddenly appeared before them and he was not alone. There was a strange bunny girl, another woman has an aviary appearance and a young man with animalistic features. The trio chuckled behind their leader.

“What are you gonna do with these fools?” the blonde male asked.

“They seem quite stupid, but they could be useful for experiments.”

“My lord, let me have them, I haven’t tortured anything in so long. I want to hang them on a hook and play with them.” the avian woman chuckled.

“Jackal, Lamy, Kyouka, behave yourselves, these humans set us free. We should reward them for their actions, kneel before us as your new masters and you shall receive your rewards.”

The men instead scrambled away. “Monsters!” they screamed.

“I am an emperor of evil, Mard Geer how dare you!” he snapped his fingers. Thorny vines sprang up from the ground and began to ensnare them, the vines ripped apart their clothes and left them bare ass naked. “Foolish humans, be cursed!” his eyes glowed and the men screamed in horror as they were turned to stone. “Jackal, destroy any evidence that they were here!”

“Yes sir,” Jackal cackled and with mischievous glee began to destroy all the probes. Even the ship they came on faced oblivion, Jackal blasted it into a million pieces. “Mmm yes, my powers are steadily coming back!”

“He’s such a child,” Kyoka said and Lamy laughed.

“Now now, there’s nothing wrong with enjoying one’s work.” he began to march across the moon’s surface. “Those accursed dragons, how dare they seal us away?!”

“So what’s next my lord?” Kyouka asked.

“First we need a home base. After being sealed for so long I’m feeling rusty.”

“Should we try to awaken the other lords of darkness?”

“And ruin our fun, I say we conquer the Earth on our own.”

“If that is your wish, then we shall follow!” Kyouka said. She was looking forward to spreading chaos. Though the evil factions had worked together before since their plan failed, they divided once more, and few had loyalties to the other. Their little group respected strength.

Jackal finished by destroying their former prison. “Good riddance.” he grinned while stomping on the remains.

He soon joined the others. “Are we gonna conquer the Earth next?”

“Indeed, but first, we shall claim this place as our own.” He led them to a barrier. With a single breath, he dispelled the cloaking field and revealed a grand palace. “The palace of the Moon Dragon, he built this place to harness good magic in the service of the Dragon Force.”

He spread his arms out, the thorny vines rose up and began to spread like weeds. The dragon statues were covered and deformed, the walls were covered, carvings of terrifying demons and hellfire etched into the walls. “We shall claim this palace’s power for our own and use it to recover our strength.”

They walked through the new home, watching the pristine temple turn into a base of evil. There was a throne and Mard sat on it, warping it to suit his tastes. “It will take time to fully corrupt this place.”

“Gah, we should just go and wreck those earthlings!” Jackal groaned.

“You dumb beast, our time sealed has taken its toll on us, if we attacked now we’d only be asking for our defeat.”

“The dragon force only grows stronger, we’ll need our old strength to even compete.”

“Maybe you two, but I’m a warrior!”

“Jackal...” the blonde tensed, sweating as he turned to look at Mard. “Do you no longer desire to be in my court?” A smirk formed on their master’s lips.

“No sir, I can wait...I can wait!” Mard laughed and the matter was settled.

-x-

The disturbance was sensed. Makarov was an older man and a genius. He had spent his life gaining fame and fortune but lost his family, in his pursuits. After years of trying to find redemption, he stumbled across the Dragon Force. It showed him things, the history of the dragons, the battle against evil, and the oncoming threat.

He harnessed the force and used his money to provide training and tech. He found the bravest, the strongest, the smartest guys, he could. However, the dragon force didn’t respond to them, and if a dragon didn’t choose someone the power would not awaken. Makarov was desperate he was trying to find someone, anyone, who could harness the power, or the world would be doomed.

The sensation that was felt was a sign of evil awakening. Even the Dragon Force sensed the threat, and a voice spoke to Makarov and helped him locate 5 with attitude. He had no idea who he was going to be dealing with.

-x-

Natsu Dragneel was a young man and a new teacher. He stood out with his pink hair, it was wild and natural. He was tall, muscular, and heavily endowed. That sure wasn’t a secret, Natsu loved hard and fucked harder. His manhood was a lovely darker shade, a sign of well use.

After growing up on the streets, he grew up tough, gotten into quite a few scrapes. He met a man named Guildarts a teacher who taught him everything he knew and set him down the path of teaching. Natsu learned how to settle disputes either through his fists or through his dick, sometimes a bit of both. His strange pink hair made him the center of attention, he often stood out among others.

He took over the fitness and health classes. A lot of the students didn’t know what to think of him, but he was certainly interesting. To a certain group of teenagers, he was the best. Natsu never asked the teens to do anything he wouldn’t do, when he made them run laps he did laps, he showed them how to do the exercises. If a student wasn’t able to do it, he didn’t yell and scream at them, he had them do another exercise. He didn’t tolerate laziness, if you gave it your all Natsu worked with you.

Elfman Strauss, he wasn’t the brightest guy, but if there was a class he excelled at it was gym and sports. Most teachers wrote him off as a useless muscle head, and he’d be lucky to get into college on a football scholarship. Natsu didn’t think so, he worked with Elfman one on one, and got hands-on to help Elfman get past any studying issues.

Gray Fullbuster, the boy was dealing with quite a few issues. He was getting into fights, getting into trouble, and has been caught streaking a few times. His grades were slipping and he recently started ditching classes. Many of the teachers wrote him off as nothing but a troubled teen but Natsu had been there, and he wasn’t giving up on Gray. So when he ditched class, Natsu made him take special lessons with him.

Leo Loke, the boy was a hopeless flirt, he was responsible for several catfights. He was a known player but so handsome girls and some guys fell for it all the time. He used his charm to get everything he wanted including getting his homework done for him. The female teachers found him hot, while the male teachers minus Natsu, figured he would either peek, get a girl pregnant, or end up getting stabbed to death. Natsu, however, could see the man behind those looks, he just needed a tough work ethic.

Natsu may have been a teacher, but he was also a ranger, the Red Dragon Ranger, harnessing the power of the Fire Dragon! He was one of 5, but Makarov didn’t think they would be a good team, but they would have to do.

-x-

Lamy had built a lab. “It's not much but it would have to do.” she was molding clay.

“What are you doing?” Jackal asked.

“AHHHH!” she jumped. “Don’t do that!”

“What, I’m bored. Lord Mard has tainted this place but we haven’t recovered much energy.”

“Dragon Force is harder to corrupt than human energy. Lord Mard exhausted himself corrupting the temple, he’ll need more energy before we can launch an all-out attack.”

“So what you are saying is...our master could use some energy...”

“Jackal...” she glared at him, as he snatched away her clay.

“You’ve been making a clay soldier for us right, let me borrow it and I’ll bring back lots of energy for us.”

“Ugh, fine, do what you want but don’t come crawling back to me if you get your butt kicked.” she laughed, and Jackal glared.

“I’m gonna have some fun!”

To be continued...Extra Lesson Attack

It's after school and Natsu has some boys running laps. Jackal shows up and uses his clay beast to attack and play with them. Natsu transforms and shows off his powers.


	2. Extra Lesson Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Extra Lesson Attack

Jackal had stolen the monster clay from Lamy, planning to use it to steal some energy to help restore Mard. Now he just needed some prime targets, he sniffed the air and his lips curled into a smirk as he found some targets and raced over. He couldn’t cause too much attention, so he picked somewhere nice and secluded.

-x-

Natsu was running laps with Elfman, Gray, and Leo. Elfman was shirtless, running in a pair of sweats. Gray was also shirtless, but he was wearing shorts. Leo was wearing a tank top and short shorts, he was also wearing some shades. “Get that fire in your belly guy!” They had been doing laps for a while, their skin glistening with sweat, having a glow about them.

The teacher was wearing an open vest, a whistle, and loose shorts. He was quite the sight to see, his strong arms, legs, muscles, and his bulge. “He’s so manly!” Elfman panted.

‘He’s so hot!’ Gray thought but kept his thoughts to himself. The way Natsu’s clothes clung to him showed off all his assets, it was almost like he was wearing nothing at all. When Natsu pulled ahead slightly Gray got a good look at his ass.

“He’s a monster, how can he have so much stamina?” Leo was exhausted. He was only doing these special lessons because Natsu said he needed more structure.

“He’s the man!” Elfman cheered.

“Least there are no girls to see me like this.” Leo panted. When it came to swimming he had no troubles but track was exhausting.

“Show your spirit boys!” He shouted only to grind to a halt. “One sec, gotta go boys, nature’s calling!” he laughed and ran at full speed back to the school.

The boys continued to run, unaware they had become targets of a sinister being. “Targets acquired!” Jackal smirked. He applied his demon power to the clay doll. “Go and get their energy!”

Jackal watched as his creation jumped from the roof and landed in front of the boys. “What the heck!?” they gasped. The creature before them was tall and gray, it towered over them, and its face was scary. With its sunken eyes, and twisted mouth. Big hands, thick arms, big pecs, 6 pack abs, thick legs, and toeless feet. It made a weird gurgling noise.

“Hey, pal Halloween is months away!”

The clay creature let out another noise, and clay tentacles sprouted from its back. It all happened so fast, the boys were snatched up and hoisted up into the air. “Wahhh!” the golem let out another noise before its tentacles ripped their clothes apart.

Elfman gasped as his sweats were ripped apart, exposing his jockstrap. His sneakers were yanked off and his socks removed. The jockstrap was yanked off and his fat dick and heavy balls were exposed. “What the hell!?” he blushed.

Leo gasped, his clothes were ripped off one by one, his nice shoes removed, and his fancy socks pulled off. His shorts were ripped off exposing his rather erotic undergarments. The silky garment didn’t last long either exposing his long length and smooth balls. “Wahhhh!” his whole face was red, he was completely exposed. His arms and legs are bound so he couldn’t cover himself.

Gray blushed, his shorts were ripped off along with his sneakers, he wasn’t wearing socks or underwear, but his reaction was the most shocking. With his naked body exposed Gray found himself getting excited, he couldn’t help it. He was naked, exposed, and he was experiencing feelings he craved. “Ohhhh!”

Jackal smirked and palmed himself. “Humans...so full of emotion.” He looked at Elfman. “Embarrassment...” he looked to Leo. “Humiliation...” His smirk grew as he looked at Gray. “Lust!” he chuckled. “You humans let your emotions rule you and give up your energy!”

The boys struggled but the tentacles holding them were too strong and had a good hold on them. Their arms were held up and pits exposed, their legs were spread so everything was in full display, even their ass cheeks were spread, exposing their pink virgin holes. The embarrassment, the humiliation, the feeling of helplessness, and for Gray the arousal, Jackal could practically see their energy leaking off of them.

From the Golem’s abs, more tentacles came out, one for each abdominal. These tentacles were slimmer than the ones that were binding them. The ab tentacles shifted taking the form of mouths and had teeth. These new tentacles latched onto the males’ nipples. “Ahhh!” a chorus of moans escape the boys as their nipples were sucked.

This action had a two-pronged attack, one draining their energy and the other stimulating their bodies to increase their lust.

“Why does this feel good, I’m a guy!” Leo knew the nipples could be an erogenous zone on a woman, but he had no idea it’d be like that for him. At first, his nipples just felt weird, tingly, but the suction started to feel good. Then came the teeth, when they nipped his nips it was like an explosion of pleasure. The sensations went right to his cock, his dick acting like a lightning rod, catching all the pleasure he got from his nipples.

His face turned red as his 11-inch dick swelled, it twitched with every nip from the tentacle teeth. After every nip, his nipples became more sensitive and was followed by steady suction. His nipples were slowly becoming a powerful erogenous zone, what often took weeks or months of stimulus was happening in minutes. Leo was finding himself loving the suction, but a part of him was waiting for the bite, that would make his body shake and his cock bounce. Leo’s penis was positively dripping.

Elfman was a tad more susceptible, his nipples were an erogenous zone for him, he just didn’t know it yet. The suction to his nipples had his cock rising up to say hello. The man’s nipples were like candy, plump and chewy, as the teeth sank in and nibbled on the perky buds. His fat 9-inch dick throbbed and pulsed, his hips jerking, his balls bouncing and his length slapping his abs. “Oh ohh this feels so good, is this the pleasure of being a man-ahhhh!”

A grin spread across his face, the pleasure was awakening him, his muscles flexed. The more the sucks came, the more he wanted. It felt so good and the bites just made it better. His heart was pounding in his chest, his body began to sweat more from the rise in temperature. He was getting hotter by the second.

Gray had it the worst, he was already hard, and he had played with his nipples before when he pleasured himself. The tentacles sucks had him panting and the bites to his nips had him drooling. He was trying to keep himself sane, but he was losing it.

The tentacles had his cock weeping in seconds, the others it took a bit to had them weeping but he was spilling pre-cum like a waterfall. His bare skin flushed and became more erotic, the fact he was so naked and exposed fueling his experience. He was reduced to a panting moaning mess, and his orgasm was coming on fast.

Jackal was getting excited. ‘I knew these humans would be easy prey.’ he had his hand down his pants. “Keep going Golem, break their bodies and drain their spirits!”

His golem obeyed, in possibly the most terrifying way possible, his pecs opened up laterally to reveal a massive mouth with a row of fangs. What was truly terrifying was his three tongues. The tongues extended and slithered through the air, ignoring their weeping erections and going right for their asses.

Elfman and Leo groaned as their holes were licked. “Wait don’t touch there, ohhh!” his eyes rolled up.

“What is this feeling, is this also part of being a man?” Confusion washed through Elfman only to be wrung out with pleasure. Their holes were licked and teased, slowly opening up but they were surprised as Gray was penetrated quickly and easily.

Gray blushed as red as a tomato, the tongue wiggled deep in his ass. It made Gray remember all the times he played with his ass thinking of that special guy. The tongue-like tentacle worked him wide and deep, wiggling and thrusting until his prostate was found. The tongue said hello!

“Ahhh!” Gray’s toes curled, an orgasm hit but he was yanked back from the threshold. His energy getting drained was keeping him trapped. “No please let me come!”

For the other two, this was their future, as the tongues penetrated their ass. “No don’t play with my ass, it’s weird, I’m becoming weird!” Leo moaned, he was drooling now, his cock weeping like mad. The tongue in his ass was showing him the joy of anal stimulus, his body taking it well. His hole kept spasming around the wiggling tongue, and soon his sweet spot was found. “Ohhhhh!”

Elfman was losing it, his hole getting opened up stung a bit, but any pain melted from the strange pleasure that was building up. The tongue wiggling in his ass made his back arch, and he moaned wildly. He found himself pushing back on the tongue.

All three were soon trapped in an edging cycle, their cocks turning a darker color, their balls itching to release. Gray closed his eyes. “Natsu...”

-x-

Natsu sighed as he emptied his bladder. “Alright finished draining the dragon time to work those boys in shape.” He tucked his 13-inch dick back into his shorts. He washed his hands and headed back out to the field. “What the heck!?”

He saw a monster molesting his students. “How dare you!” he growled, his eyes turning dragonic. “Dragon Force!” A magical seal appeared in the air, Natsu pushed his hand into the seal and a strange device appeared on his wrist. “Rise Dragon of the Flames!” he activated his morpher.

Flames erupted from his morpher and his clothes vanished. He stood in all his proud naked glory as flames danced across his skin. The flames became red spandex like material that encased Natsu’s body. Up his legs, over his arms, over his abs and pecs, across his ass and back, a white scarf appearing around his neck. The flames hugged his crotch forming skin-tight guard. You could see everything, his muscles, his cock and balls, his nipples, and even the curve of his ass. The last step, Natsu ran his hand across his face forming a mask, his hair changed from pink to a blazing red and black hue with only a few streaks of pink peeking through. “Dragon Force: Fire Dragon!”

To be continued


	3. Backlash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Natsu 13 Inches

Leo 11 inches

Elfman 9 inches

Gray 7 inches

Chapter 3 Backfire

Jackal was loving the show, he shamelessly had his 12-inch dick out and he was jerking off to the show as his golem had his way with the humans. The energy it had gathered was nothing compared to what was coming. Soon the humans would cum, and with their seed, the flood gates of their souls would be opened. ‘Go on, cum humans, cum and surrender your energy to the glory of demons!!!’ he squeezed his dick and pumped himself faster.

“FLAAAAAAAME CHAAAAARGE!” The dragon range surged in, doing a flying dropkick right into the golem. With a quick spin, Natsu’s flames ripped out and shredded the tentacles and tongues holding his students. Flames erupted from his feet and in a flash he caught his students and brought them safely to the ground. “I got you, you’re safe!”

The golem got up enraged at having the tentacles severed. In its rage it used the energy it had stolen to power itself up, growing larger and more muscular. Natsu didn’t even hesitate, his left fist glowed red. “Burning Dragon Fist!”

Boom!

With one punch the golem was blasted to bits, the flames consuming it and reducing it to ash. The remnants of the tentacles vanished along with it. “Damn it!” Jackal cursed. “That stupid golem wasting the energy like that!” He stomped around his hard cock wagging.

Natsu noticed him but was distracted by his students. “Please, so hot, need to cum!” Their skin was flushed, bodies in need, Natsu felt a stirring in his loins. His 13-inch dick grew solid, and in his aroused state it was even bigger growing to 16 inches!

The suit molded around his shaft, making the outline of his cock and balls all the more prominent. The boys saw his arousal and their holes twitched at the sight of it. The itch that had been driving them wild intensified and the same thought went through their heads. ‘That’d scratch the itch really good!’

Natsu knew he should go after the bad guy, but he couldn’t leave his students like this. “Alright boys line up, I’m gonna take good care of you!” he smirked.

-x-

Jackal had stuffed his cock back into his pants and was just about to leave when he heard… “Ahhhh!” his animal ears twitched and he turned back around and was taken in by the sight before him. His once softened cock was back at full mast.

On the left was Loke, on the right Elfman, with Gray in the middle. In Jackal’s perspective, the dragon ranger was fucking the middle boy while fingering the two others. ‘Stupid dragon ranger, in the end, of course, your only human!’ he chuckled. ‘This could be my chance, I can take out one of the dragon rangers right here and now!’

Natsu fucked Gray, his massive dick plundering the boy’s sweer ass, making the boy’s cheeks jiggle with every thrust. Gray’s cock was slapping his abs as his virginity was claimed by the masked strange who had saved them. He wanted it to be Natsu, but he was too horny to think straight anymore. The dragon ranger was fucking him so deeply, he could feel his belly bulge from his size. His body was heating up from the friction, the heat making him feel like he was melting in the best ways.

Natsu was a tad annoyed, he could barely feel it thanks to his suit, it was like wearing a full-body condom. His hands worked Loke and Elfman, using his fingers to turn up their insides.

He made Gray cum first, the boy arched his back and came hard, shooting his load all over the track field. The boy was exhausted and spent, being kept on edge for a long time and having his energy drained took a lot out of him. Natsu pulled out and let Gray recover. Fucking the boy in his ranger suit allowed him to channel his dragon energy through his cock, with every thrust he was feeding it back into Gray replenishing the energy he lost.

Jackal landed. “Dragon Ranger, I am Jackal one of the elite demon guard, I am here to destroy you!”

“Not now!” Natsu yelled shocking Jackal. The dragon ranger pulled Loke to him and started to fuck him in the missionary position, the blonde moaning in delight as his insides were stuffed. Natsu started pounding away at Loke, teaching the boy the joy of anal sex. He arched his back, toes curling in delight.

“What...didn’t you hear me? I’m one of the elite demon guards, I’m here to...” he was cut off as Loke moaned, his glasses fogging up as he came shooting his thick load all over himself. Natsu laid Loke out next to Gray, both boys drooling from the sex and their orgasm.

“Shut up and wait your turn!” Natsu snapped again, he pulled Elfman to him and began fucking the muscle boy’s ass. Jackal was so stunned he obeyed, he didn’t say a word and watched as the dragon ranger fucked his prey. The big cock plundered the human’s ass, making it stretch wide.

A quick glance at the other two he noticed their holes were left gaping by the big dick. He gulped and began to palm himself, he couldn’t help it, this was hot!

Elfman moaned as his fat dick slapped his abs, he bucked back grinding his ass into Natsu’s pelvis. He didn’t last long and soon came, shooting his heavy load, and learning the joy of an anal orgasm. Natsu didn’t touch their dicks, he made them cum purely from the power of cock. His thrusts so long and strong they felt every inch, and the force of his thrusts shaking them to the core. The trio was a good appetizer but he was ready for the main course.

He pulled his still hard cock out of Elfman’s ass. He was close to orgasm, his dick swelling a bit. “Now it’s your turn, get naked cause I’m ready to pound your ass!”

Jackal stared at the massive manhood that dwarfed his own. “Y-You idiot, I wasn’t waiting to have sex!”

“Oh really,” he pointed at the massive tent in Jackal’s pants. “Plus I can smell it, you were playing with yourself while that creature toyed with these guys.” Jackal blushed, yep hit the nail on the head.

“Screw you!” Jackal blasted Natsu, causing a big explosion. “Hahaha, take that loser!” A strange gurgling sound was heard as Natsu shielded his boys and drank up the flames. The smoke cleared and there wasn’t a scratch on him. “No way!”

Natsu charged forth. “Burning Dragon Claw!” with two quick swipes Natsu used his flames to destroy Jackal’s clothing leaving the demon bare ass naked. Jackal gasped and soon got tripped up and landed face down and his ass up.

The dragon ranger spread his cheeks exposing his ass. “Thanks for the meal!” Natsu said before diving in and eating the demon out. Jackal gasped and moaned as the hot tongue swiped his hole, it worked his tight ass open before diving in. “Ahh damn you...ahhhh!” His tail thrashed in pleasure, and all he could do was claw at the dirt.

Natsu tongue fucked him, darting his tongue back and forth, allowing his warm saliva to seep in, and sink deep inside him. “You got a nice ass demon boy, let me teach you a lesson about pleasure.” he slipped his fingers inside Jackal’s ass, working his hole open. “I warn you, I’m very hands-on!”

As one hand worked his hole open, his free hand went underneath and fondled Jackal’s balls. The demon yelped as his balls were squeezed, his cock weeping even more. Natsu used four fingers to churn up Jackal’s insides, and he would have fisted him but his cock was ready to blow.

No one had ever played with his ass like this, Jackal could dish it out but he couldn’t take it. The anal stimulus had his cock harder than it ever had been before, his fingers brushed something inside him that had the demon arching his back and cumming all over the ground. His brain was fuzzy, his thick cum pelting the ground as his ass squeezed the thrusting digits.

Natsu continued to massage his prostate, milking him of a few more spurts. Natsu noticed his still hard cock. “Good you got some stamina, you’ll be a lot of fun!” He removed his fingers and Jackal whined at the loss. He then grabbed Jackal’s hips and lined himself up. “Here we go!”

Jackal couldn’t even protest, the dragon ranger’s cock thrust in and claimed his virginity. Jackal moaned as his insides squeezed the ranger’s cock. Inch after glorious inch was pushed in, and Jackal moaned.

The poor demon was drooling, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, and he found himself cumming again as the ranger filled him balls deep. He felt that the big cock stretching his belly sending his senses spiraling. “Ohh yeah this is good!” Natsu moaned and began to move. “This is more than pleasure!”

‘More than pleasure?’ Jackal didn’t understand, but couldn’t ask what he meant as Natsu’s cock brushed his sweet spot. “Ahhh!” he cried out.

Natsu didn’t hold back as he did with the boys, he went all out on Jackal’s ass, playfully slapping it as he drove home. The slap made Jackal shiver and tighten increasing the friction.

Jackal lost it, blowing his load again. Natsu drooled and finally came, his seed making the suit balloon and catch his seed. Natsu pulled out, the balloon of cum hanging from the tip of his dick. The demon was rolled over and Natsu ripped the crotch of his suit off exposing his big dick and balls and holding the cum balloon. Jackal’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes in a daze.

Natsu emptied the contents of the cum balloon in Jackal’s mouth. The taste was explosive, Jackal’s soft dick cumming from the flavor. “You are coming back with me, you need lots more lessons, and my team is gonna want some information about you guys.” He reached for his communicator but Jackal had recovered enough to open a portal and escape through it. “Hey! Get back here!”

The gate closed. “Damn!” Natsu snapped. “To think I let that sexy piece of ass getaway, I must be getting soft.” Without thinking, Natsu powered down, right there.

“Sensei?!” Natsu gasped and turned to see Elfman, Gray, and Loke staring at him, in all his naked glory. He shouldn’t have ripped the suit.

‘I’m in trouble, the team is gonna be so pissed.’ he thought.

“Sensei!” the naked boys tackled him down. “You saved us!” They said in unison.

“That was really cool, sensei!” Loke said.

“You were so manly and awesome!” Elfman said.

“I’m so happy my first time was with you Natsu-sensei!” Gray exclaimed.

“You guys feeling okay?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah, I never knew I could feel so good, I want to know more,” Loke said.

“I also want to have more lessons, I want to know the pleasures of being a man!” Elfman cheered.

“I’m feeling good, I want to be with Natsu-sensei again!”

Natsu grinned. “If that’s what you boys want, sensei will take responsibility. Let’s hit the showers, boys!”

To be continued...Punishment and Chewed Out

Jackal returns to his base and his comrades aren’t happy, he faces some punishment. Natsu returns to base and runs into his team, who are equally pissed for various reasons. Natsu gives a rundown of his fellow dragon rangers.


	4. Punishment and Chewed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Natsu 13 Inches

Leo 11 inches

Elfman 9 inches

Gray 7 inches

Jackal 12 inches

Chapter 4 Punishment and Chewed Out

“Natsu Dragneel you idiot!!!” Makarov shouted over a video call. “What part of secret identity do you not understand!!??”

Natsu covered his ears, but he could still hear the old man. “It was an accident, they are my students they aren’t gonna tell.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT, BAKA!” the speakers screeched over the loud noise. Makarov began chanting a long list of ways of calling someone an idiot, semantically and in various foreign languages. “Anyone knowing your secret identity puts you, them, and the mission in danger!”

“Gihihi,” Natsu turned and looked at laughing male. “I knew he couldn’t keep his secret, most of his brain is in his dick.”

“Is that why it’s bigger than yours?” Natsu asked.

“Grr, you little shit, you wanna start something?” the raven-haired male stomped over to him, he cracked his knuckles.

“Sure it’s gonna end the same as always Gajeel.” The two began to rumble, Gajeel cursing and causing a ruckus. Makarov rubbed his temples, closing his eyes to think happy thoughts. By the time he opened his eyes…

“Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh!” Gajeel was butt naked, his clothes ripped apart and scattered across the ground. He was on his hands and knees, getting fucked by Natsu, who was shirtless but still wearing pants, only his dick was out. Gajeel moaned as Natsu fucked him hard, giving long hard thrusts, making a heavy clap as his pelvis met Gajeel’s firm ass. Gajeel’s cock and balls bounced with every thrust, his cock slapping his abs, whipping pre-cum all over the clean floor.

The raven-haired male panted and drooled, eyes rolling up as his climax hit and he came hands-free. Natsu moaned and came hard, ramming Gajeel’s sweet spot and pelting it with his semen. Gajeel’s body shuddered as he came again, making his arms and legs feel like jelly. “Why is it always like this with you two?” Makarov shouted.

Gajeel was the Iron Dragon Ranger, Natsu and he apparently has some history with each other. Gajeel was gay, but he’s only ever topped before. He had met Natsu at a concert, the two had bumped into each other and Gajeel picked a fight. They took it outside but ended up having sex.

To Gajeel’s horror, he bottomed and he fucking loved it. He wanted payback on the guy who took his anal virginity, he met Natsu again at a club and tried to start something with him. This didn’t go his way as they ended up having sex, with Gajeel bottoming again, to make matters worse, he came harder, faster, and more than the last time. He confronted Natsu at his gym, and they had a rumble in the ring which ended with Gajeel sucking his dick and getting fucked in the showers.

It was to the point just thinking about Natsu made his hole quiver with want. It sucked because he refused to play with his ass, his pride wouldn’t allow it. He couldn’t admit he enjoyed bottoming, especially with Natsu. Gajeel had bonded with the Dragon Force, so imagine his shock when he came and found out Natsu was also a member.

Gajeel thought Natsu saw him as just another fuck, which made him madder, but Natsu did remember him. Every place they did it, every position, how many times he made Gajeel cum. He said so publicly, while touching also incredibly embarrassing. This made Gajeel think Natsu was messing with him, so the two often argued and bickered a lot, which more often than not ended with Gajeel getting fucked against the nearest flat surface.

Natsu continued fucking Gajeel’s cum stuffed ass, but looked to Makarov. “I’m sorry about the identity thing, I promise I’ll take responsibility if anything happens, but I think we have bigger worries. Like that guy who showed up and attacked my students.”

Makarov sighed. “I’ll call the other rangers in, but don’t think this is over Natsu!” he ended the call so he didn’t have to hear or see the two fucking. Makarov groaned. Natsu was bad, but he wasn’t the only pervert in the group.

Meanwhile…

Jackal had returned to the base, the demon was exhausted. His hole was still gaping and throbbing, his insides feeling empty. He could still taste the pinkette’s cum on his lips, which made him feel hot. Since he failed to collect any energy he wasn’t expecting a warm welcome.

Lamy and Kyoka were waiting for him, the rabbit girl was chuckling while Kyoka had a stern look on her face. “Lord Mard Geer is waiting for you.” Jackal gulped.

The walk to the throne room was tense, would have been quiet too if not for Lamy’s annoying giggling. He glared at her, but his glare fell as they entered the throne room. Mard was waiting for him, resting his cheek against his fist. “Welcome back Jackal, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Jackal bowed. “Sir, I simply wanted to gather energy for you, for our great mission.”

“And yet you return, with no energy, revealing yourself and us to the enemy, and losing a fight with the enemy.” Jackal flinched. “So I repeat...do you have anything to say for yourself, Jackal?”

“I...I...I won’t lose again, next time I’ll...”

“Next time?!” Kyoka hissed. “You are lucky Lord Mard doesn’t wipe your pathetic existence off the lunar surface.”

“Kyoka...” the female demon stopped and stood at attention. “Jackal, our numbers are quite small as it is, I would hate to destroy you and make the numbers dwindle further.” Jackal relaxed slightly. “You did confirm the Dragon Force has new warriors, so now we can plan accordingly, but you also gave away your position and lost to a lowly human. For that, you must be punished!” With a snap of his fingers, Jackal found his clothes ripped from him.

In seconds Jackal was bare-ass naked. Behind him a creature rose up from the ground, it was red and purple and looked to be a weird hybrid of a frog, insect, and octopus. “Yak...Yakdoriga!?” Jackal gasped.

“Because of your incompetence, I was forced to waste more power to awaken him.” The demon’s tentacles coiled around Jackal, hauling his arms above his head and forcing his legs apart. It’s slimy tentacles spread across his skin, making him shiver.

“Please Lord Mard, forgive me, I won’t fail you again!” It was just teasing him right now. It got worse as a tentacle penetrated his ass, the demon grinned as it slipped his tentacle deeper and deeper. It felt so weird, more tentacles teased him, stroking his tail, rubbing his balls, and pumping his spent cock.

“I know you won’t, you shall learn the price of failure. Begin!” The demon chuckled and shocked Jackal’s body.

“Ahhh!” Jackal cried out, and Lamy laughed. The creature’s slime made it’s electrical shocks all the more intense. Jackal writhed in agony, it hurt, it really hurt! This pain...he spared a glance at Kyoka. She was using her powers...Enhancement…

It made the creature’s touch sting and made the pain he felt tenfold. This wasn’t love, his brain to cope with the repeated shocks and hurting touches, thought back to his encounter with the Fire Dragon. The touches were like night and day, even when he inflicted pain on him it felt good, this was hell! He never wanted to go through this again.

His body was scorched by the time he was released and Kyoka released her power. ‘Damn you...Kyoka...’

“Take him to the healing chamber, I trust you won’t forget this lesson, Jackal?”

“No sir,” the tentacles dragged him away to be healed. He wouldn’t lose again when he fought the Fire Dragon before he hadn’t used his full power, next time he’d win!

-x-

Sting and Rogue lived at the dragon base, they had been seeing each other for a year. While their relationship was new and had become Dragon Rangers together they also had a past with their fellow rangers. They entered the main hall, and Natsu and Gajeel were still going at it, Gajeel was on his back with his legs over Natsu’s shoulders. Natsu was pumping his cock as he fucked him, making Gajeel cum and shower himself with his seed.

“Natsu-san...amazing!” Sting had a big crush on Natsu, he had met the man at a club and got a taste of his dick and a blow job in kind. Sting was a switcher, but he wanted to bottom for Natsu. He was also the Dragon of Light.

As for Rogue, the boy was a hardcore submissive, he was actually one of Gajeel’s subs for a time. He was a regular at one of Gajeel’s favorite clubs. He was crushing on Gajeel big time, but the raven started coming less and less, and then he found out it was because of Natsu. Rumors were flying that someone had topped the untoppable, Gajeel wasn’t a bad top by any means, he had brought a few guys to their knees before. He wasn’t big on the touchy-feely stuff but he was great in the sack.

Rogue was stunned seeing Gajeel like this, the male looked so erotic, so happy, so blissed. It was so different from when he topped. Like Sting, he had met Natsu, and got his mouth fucked, and got a spanking after. Also like Sting, he didn’t get fucked by him. He had met Sting shortly after that, and the two clicked. He was also the Dragon of Shadows.

When they were chosen by the dragon force and met their fellow dragons, it was quite the shock. Makarov groaned as it seems Natsu had fooled around with each of them. Natsu embraced the two of them. “You two are quite the match if you guys ever wanna fool around, just let me know, I’ll take you on at the same time!” he had told them, making them both blush.

Rogue didn’t love Natsu as Sting did, but he did lust for him, the guy was a solid dom with a huge dick. The two haven’t gotten the chance to take Natsu up on his offer but they were open to it, they are what you might call swingers. Natsu and Gajeel moaned as their orgasms rocked through them, Sting and Rogue were hard as a rock at the sight.

“Hey guys,” Natsu pulled out of Gajeel’s ass, leaving him gaping and cum filled. “You wanna help me clean this guy up?” the two nod and approach.

‘Hmm, Natsu’s cum!’

‘Hmm, Gajeel’s ass!’the two share similar thoughts as Natsu spreads Gajeel’s cheeks, and the two stuff their tongues in his ass. Their tongues scooped out Natsu’s thick cum and swallowed it, they shared the flavor, sneaking kisses with each other. While they enjoyed his ass, Natsu slipped his dick into Gajeel’s mouth.

The raven started sucking on him, to high on pleasure to think straight. He moaned as he took down Natsu’s cock, he breathed through his nose, the manly musk making his head grow fuzzier. By the time the boy’s finished tongue fucking Gajeel, the raven came, showering the two with semen.

They gasped at the surprise bukkake, before Sting kissed Rogue, fully making out as they were showered in semen. They had their hands down the other’s pants playing with their hard-ons. Natsu came in Gajeel’s mouth, and it wouldn’t be long before Sting and Rogue came as well.

-x-

Makarov tried to call in Cobra but he was also busy…

“Hello?” Cobra answered the call.

“Cobra, good I need you to come in.” he was getting some strange feedback.

“Can’t kinda busy.” The strange noises continued.

“Where are you?”

“My place, but having a little get together.” Cobra had his hands behind his head and turned up the microphone on the communicator.

“Ahhhh ahhh ohhhh ohhh ohhh aahhh ahh!” A chorus of moans was heard, all from various sources. Cobra was in the middle of a damn orgy! He had two guys playing with his nipples while licking his pits, a little twink guy was riding his dick, while a big muscle head was pounding his ass. Those were just the guys with Cobra.

Some guys had their dicks in milking machine, other guys riding dildos, some guys sucking dicks while fucking themselves with vibrators. Others were just going old school fucking, all different manner of sexual positions were being performed. The room was thick with the smell of sex, and the moans of pleasure were music to Cobra’s ears.

Erik Cobra was the poison dragon slayer, he loved the sounds of sex, the different kind of noises one could make. One of his biggest kinks was dirty talk. The symphony of sex was music to his ears.

“DAMN IT COBRA, THIS IS IMPORTANT, THERE IS TROUBLE. THINK ABOUT THE MISSION! YOU HEAR ME!”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you old man, saving the world, but after I get off!” he ended the call.

“Why did the dragon force have to choose such perverts!?” Makarov facepalmed.

To be continued


	5. The Fate of the World in the Hands of Perverts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 The Future of Earth is in the Hand of Perverts?!

Dragons; the noble, powerful, mighty dragons, their power has been passed down through the generations, inherited by the next warriors to face the ultimate battle of good versus evil. Makarov envisioned noble heroes to gallantly fight the demon clan.

Sure each of the chosen few was physically fit, decent to high intelligence, a couple had actual fighting experience, they helped others, did charity work, overall good people. Just...each and every single one of them was 100% pervert! Natsu Dragneel, a hardcore gay, has had multiple partners, top 90% of the time. The list of his sexual partners could fill up half a small phone book, and he remembers every single one, even one night stands. Their names, their kinks, the positions they used if they had a favorite toy.

Gajeel Redfox, a tsundere gay, worked in a sex club that catered to dom and sub relationships. In his work career, he had been a dom until he met Natsu. Since then he’s been a solid switcher exploring both roles, despite his protests against bottoming, he truly enjoyed it. His kinks flowed naturally to either roll. He claims to hate Natsu but secretly loves him.

Sting and Rogue, a Gay Couple, their love for each other was pure. They shared many kinks including a swingers kink, a voyeur kink, to name a few. Sting had a crush on Natsu while Rogue had a crush on Gajeel. They were very different people its shocking to see them together, but their love was so strong there wasn’t a speck of jealousy between them.

Cobra, Single Gay, the guy was odd, unlike Natsu, he slept around in mass group events. He worked as a porn director, he had his own studio where he shot and starred in various porn movies. He loved the sounds of sex more than anything, his ideal pleasure was to be blindfolded and just listen to the sex around him.

Makarov rubbed his temples. “Perverts, I’m surrounded by perverts!” he groaned. “I can’t believe I have to entrust the fate of the world with these guys!” He shook his head, they weren’t bad people, but still...

He paced his office. Natsu had done his job protecting people from a Demon Attack, even if the demon did getaway. He got away empty-handed, but it was hard to know just how many demons had awakened. If they were careless they would be killed and the dragon force destroyed, normal weapons and military couldn’t stop this evil.

“Maybe this will all work out.” He said but recalled that since becoming Dragon Rangers they barely did any training, and focus more on having sex and fooling around. “Are these guys even trying to take this seriously?” Only three of the dragon rangers even stayed at the base, which he felt was necessary to always be on guard.

He was having a hard time with this, he had spent his life preparing for this, now that it was happening he was surrounded by perverts, who were the defense against the darkness.

All he could hope was for the dragon force to choose some other...less perverted guardians…

The legends spoke of five that would lead the charge, but there were other dragons. For now, he’d just have to work with what he had. He just had to work with what he got…had to...had to...

-x-

Once Cobra arrived Makarov started the meeting. The recent attack gave some credence. “The Demons must be needing the energy to revive their fallen comrades. We must not let this happen!”

“Maybe we’d be fine if Natsu hadn’t let his enemy get away,” Gajeel said with a smirk.

“I liked your mouth better when I had my dick in it!” Natsu said, with arms crossed looking annoyed.

“Shut it!” Gajeel hissed.

“Gajeel sucking Natsu’s dick again, color me surprised,” Cobra said.

“You shut it too, your late ass, meant I was stuck here with him!” Gajeel pointed at Natsu.

“You weren’t complaining when I creampied your ass, or when Sting and Rogue were eating you out.” the couple blushed. Gajeel’s jaw dropped.

“Damn, if I knew I was missing out on such a show I’d have cum sooner.” Ha, funny cause it works both ways. “Gajeel always makes the sexiest noises when he’s riding high!” Natsu and Rogue nodded, while Gajeel huffed and grumbled.

Makarov rubbed his temples. “Can we please!”

“Killjoy!” Cobra chided.

“We have to be careful, we can’t afford to let the demons recover their strength if the demon forces surpass ours we will be crushed by the wave of destruction they will bring.”

“I think you are worried about nothing. We can crush these demon losers.” Gajeel said confidently.

“Don’t be overconfident!” he snapped. “You must harness the power of the dragon, strengthen yourselves, I’ll work on getting new tech for us to use to battle against evil.”

“Sounds good, I need to go prepare!” Natsu stood up.

“Hold it!” Makarov snapped. “What are you gonna do about your identity getting out?”

“I told you, I’d take responsibility for it. My students aren’t gonna tell anyone.” he crossed his arms. “They were attacked, they need to know the risks they may face. I know telling the world would cause panic, but those personally involved in the incident should know.” Natsu had a point.

The reason for the secret was to keep panic down when humans started to panic they did stupid things. Fear, Anger, and Chaos were breeding grounds for demons. “Very well, you will be held responsible for them. Each of you will send in reports daily, and meet here weekly for training and weapon testing.” he clapped his hands. “I don’t care if you are in the middle of sex, sucking someone’s dick, jerking off, if there is an attack you better be on your way to help!”

“Fine...” was the resounding response.

“Your lack of enthusiasm is overwhelming.” he dismissed the meeting.

-x-

It may not seem like it but Natsu was taking this seriously. The demons threatened to destroy their world, he wasn’t gonna let that happen. There were many things Natsu wished to protect, he had his priorities.

Natsu didn’t live at the base, he had his own place. It wasn’t very grand being on a teacher’s salary but it was nice enough. It was a place to store his toys, his clothes, and his food, not that he considered it his home. For Natsu, a home was a place you can find smiles and a warm embrace.

He wasn’t even picky about where he laid his head, a bed, a couch, a futon, a sleeping bag, even the grass at some points. As he saw it if it's good enough for sex, it is good enough for him.

Natsu was walking towards his apartment from the base when he bumped into his students. “Sensei!” they greeted.

“Hey boys, sorry for running so late. I had a meeting.” he rubbed the back of his head.

“We weren’t waiting that long,” Gray said.

“Let’s head inside and have our special lessons.” the boys blushed and followed Natsu into his apartment. Once the door shut the boys got naked, Gray was the first to get hard. “You really enjoy being naked don’t you Gray?” Natsu poked Gray’s hard dick and made it bounce.

“Yes sir!” he moaned.

Natsu cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Gray melted like a snow cone on a summer’s day. Natsu helped support him as the kiss deepened. Loke and Elfman got hard watching the two.

“So manly!”

“So sexy!” Loke gulped. “I didn’t know such beauty and passion could exist between two guys!”

Natsu broke the kiss and left Gray panting. “Head into the living room boys, I’ll be right back.” They obeyed, and Natsu returned, naked and carrying some toys. All three boys drooled over Natsu’s size.

“Loke, pick your training dildo.” Loke blushed, the training dildos had seven sizes, each with a color of the main spectrum. The smallest dildo was red at 6 inches, and the largest dildo was purple at 13 inches.

“A training dildo?” Natsu nodded.

“You have the least experience when it comes to anal stimulus before you were overloaded on pleasure when I took you. Once you get used to toys and train your ass for pleasure, then the real fun can begin.”

Loke picked the smallest one red. Natsu lubed it up and Loke took a position he’d seen in porn and began to work the dildo in his ass. “Ohhh!”

“Yes, that’s it, good boy!” Natsu kissed him and Loke blushed. He’s never been kissed like this before, the scent of a man washing over him. He once thought such a thing would disgust him, but he was very wrong. “Go nice and slow!” Were his final words as he pulled away.

Loke obeyed as Natsu moved on to Elfman. He was given special oil to use on his cock and ass. Elfman was the type to dry hand it, not knowing with the proper tools and prep the experience could be better. His right hand worked his cock as his left hand played with his ass. “Its warm, this feels really good.”

Natsu nodded and kissed him. Elfman moaned into the kiss, he nearly came from the dominating kiss. Natsu pulled back, and he whined at the loss. “Now watch!”

He returned to Gray and the nudist got to be in Natsu’s lap, their hard cocks rubbing together. Natsu picked a vibe out for Gray, it was lubed up and slipped into the boy’s tight ass. “Ahh!” Once it was halfway inside Natsu turned the vibe on. “Natsu!”

Gray was shaking, his pre-cum gushing out. His cock and balls were rubbing against Natsu’s long hard cock. The pinkette sucked on one of Gray’s perky nipples his right hand teasing the other. His free hand was working the vibe in and out of Gray’s ass. “Let the special lessons begin.”

Elman watched, being surrounded by all this sexy manliness. His gaze shifted between Natsu and Gray to Loke, and back again. Loke couldn’t look away from the two, one hand working the dildo, but the other ignored his cock and instead played with his nipples. Their first orgasms would grant a switch, Natsu giving them each some one on one time with him.

He was gonna take good care of his students, but there was one other in need of his lessons.

To be continued Five Point Attack

Jackal returns using 5 golems to try and collect energy, the dragon rangers scatter to take them on but can Natsu stop Jackal when he unleashes his true power?


End file.
